Tiny Toon Adventures One Shots
by HCHavenBunny
Summary: Just a series of oneshots related to Tiny Toon Adventures. All will be explained on Chapter Zero.
1. Chapter Zero

Chapter Zero: Explaination

This chapter pretty much explains the idea of the one shots in general. First of all, this will be a fan interactive one shot compilation, though I may throw in a few ideas of my own. Also, the rating varies depending on the nature of the one shot, but for the sake of requiring the entirity of the fanfic to rated, it'll be rated M for now. But the real rating will be displayed in the chapter of said oneshot, with the reasons of why it is rated that way, just so everyone will get the idea that the ratings vary.

Now for the fun part: the requests! Anyone is allowed to make the request as long as everyone follows these specific rules:

1\. Keep it about Tiny Toon Adventures. Any unrelated or crossover requests will be rejected.

2\. Make your requests on the Chapter Zero Reviews. Requests on the other chapter reviews will be rejected. PM requests are an exception.

3\. No gore related requests. Blood is allowed, but I'm too squeamish to allow gore.

4\. Lemons are allowed, though I have never written a lemon before, I'll try the best I can when writing them.

5\. No character deaths. I don't like writing about any Tiny Toons characters dying.

6\. **The most important rule: **Be patient! I may be busy with other one shots or requests, plus it'll take me a lot of time to write a one shot. If you rush me too much, I will reject your request!

7: Have Fun! Your only limits are your imagination and my limitations.

Anyway, that's all for now, but these rules are subject to change. So don't be surprised if I add a new rule to the mix. Until then, see you later!


	2. Sensurely Yours, Amazing Three

**The First official chapter of this One Shot Series. Requested by Retro Mania! Enjoy!**

**Rated K Plus for Cartoon Violence, and some Crude Humor throughout**, **and some mild language**...

During a nice sunny day at Acme Loo, after school, Babs is currently telling jokes to Hamton, Fifi and Shirley, and they're all sharing in a good laugh. "Okay, pick a subject!", said Babs. "Dogs," Hamton replied. "So, I sent my dog to obediance school! Now he says grace before biting someone!", Babs joked as Shirley, Fifi, and Hamton laughed. "Thank you! Thank you!", Babs said as she took a bow. As Babs continued to tell her jokes and do her impressions, a voice of Buster speaks to audience about the plot of this story in his best Rod Serling impression. _"Considering, one Babs Bunny, a young comedian obsessed with cracking the perfect joke. One Fifi La Fume, obsessed with finding her true love. And one Shirley McLoon, a psychic obsessed with finding her center. But it may be fate that has the last laugh, love, and thought, for Babs, Shirley, and Fifi are about to set foot in the cosmic comedy/dating/fortune telling club, which we call The Acme Acres Zone." _

Babs then starts joking in her drill sergent impression. "Well if you don't want the clams, why did you order them?!" Hamton, Fifi, Shirley laughs again falling uncontrollably off their chairs and onto the floor as Babs walked closer to them. "Gosh, Babs! You are the funniest rabbit I know!" Hamton said as he, Fifi, and Shirley get up after laughing so hard. "Oui! It is, 'ow vous say, so true, no?" Fifi asked. "Like, totally spot on, and junk!" Shirley replied. "Thank you! Thank you very much Hamton, Fifi, and Shirley," replied Babs, "And someday I'll be the funniest rabbit anyone knows!" "And someday, I vill find true love," said Fifi. "And like, someday for me, I'll like, totally find my center and junk!", said Shirley. "Wow! How are you girls going to do any of that?" asked Hamton. "Glad you asked," replied Babs. "Step right this way please." "Don't we have a choice?" asked Hamton as Babs starts pushing him, along with Shirley and Fifi to the Acme Loo laboratory where Calamity is ready to conduct the experiment on Babs's request of course. "Not really, no." replied Babs. "I've asked Calamity Coyote to create a machine that will actually increase the power of my sense of humor, Fifi's sense of love, and Shirley's sense of being at her center." "Wow!" Shirley, Fifi, and Hamton said in awe as they all enter the lab with Babs. As they enter, Calamity was making the final preparations for the machine Babs requested to him. "How's it going, Calamity?" Babs asked as Calamity gets shocked by the wires he's adjusting due to him being jumpy about people sneaking up on him. Calamity then holds up a sign that says, "All set!" in response to Babs's question. "Great, fire away!" Babs said as she eagerly entered the machine, though Fifi and Shirley were at first reluctant to enter. "Like, normal I won't do this, but if means that it'll help me like, find my center and junk, I'm totally in!" Shirley said as she slowly enters her designated machine. "Oui! Vell, I vill not know if I do not try, no?" Fifi replied as she enters her designated machine. Hamton looks on in concern, and then walks towards Calamity as he pulls the lever that powers up the machines. "Girls, are you all sure these things are safe?" Hamton asked in a concerned voice. "Hey! Calamity wouldn't let us try it if it weren't safe," said Babs, "Right, Calamity?" Babs asked as Calamity wears a hazmat suit for protection while turning the nobs of the machine. Calamity then takes off the hood of the hazmat suit and nods at the girls. "Like, I hope he knows what he's doing Babs," Shirley said in a worried tone, "Because I'm like, getting terrible vibes from what the machine might do to us!" "I am, 'ow vous say, scared too!", Fifi agreed. "Relax, girls!" Babs replied, "Nothing bad will happen to us." Babs then looks at Calamity and said, "Three to beam up, Scotty!" Calamity then pushes the final switch, and machines start zapping the girls. Calamity then gets Hamton safety, and has him wear a hazmat suit as well. "Hey, it's working!", Babs laughed, "I can feel myself getting funnier!" Babs laughed again. "Oh, what a loon I am!", Shirley said on a meditative voice as the machine continues to zap them. Fifi sighs in love, and not said a thing while the machine is zaping her. "My sense of humor is really rising to the top!", Babs laughed even more, till all of a sudden, Babs's sense of humor leaves her body, while at the same time, Fifi's sense of love, and Shirley's sense of center leave their bodies as well. Babs's sense of humor continues to laugh, while Shirley's sense of center continues to meditate, and Fifi's sense of love continues to be lovestruck as the machines power themselves off. The girls' bodies start to go limp as Hamton goes to them after removing his hazmat suit, and asked, "Gosh, girls! Are you all alright?" "Yes," replied Babs in a monotoned voice, "I feel fine." "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT!" Shirley yelled in an angry tone, "MY CENTER IS LIKE, TOTALLY GONE, AND IT'S ALL HIS DAMN FAULT!" Shirley continued yelling at Hamton as she pointed at Calamity; thus shifting the blame to him. Fifi started crying, "I vill never, 'ow vous say, know true love again! Le boo hoo hoo hoo!" "You girls don't sound like yourselves.", said Hamton. "LIKE, NO DUH!" Shirley angerly replied, "WITHOUT MY DAMN SENSE OF CENTER, I'M LIKE, TOTALLY NOTHING AND JUNK!" "That's silly, Hamton," said Babs still in a monotoned voice, "Who am I supposed to sound like?" Fifi, however just continued crying. "I don't know, pinky" replied Babs's sense of humor, "Maybe like me?" Babs's sense of humor then laughed and starts kissing Babs on her right cheek, and then raises Hamton's coveralls and ties his straps in a knot like a trash bag. The ghost of Babs's sense of humor then laughs, and joked, "The big fashion news this season is this denim down-home look. Oh, oh! Pictures, pictures." The sense of humor then spins into a camera, and flashes at Hamton as he gets out of his predicament. "Hey!", Hamton said, as he staggers backwards after being blinded by the flash photography. Calamity then catches Hamton as he falls while Babs's sense of humor continues laughing. "I'm free!" said Babs's sense of humor cheerfully, "Free to start a career of my own!", the ghost said as she busts out the window. Meanwhile, Shirley's sense of center tries calming Shirley down. "Like, mellow out, loon girl, and maybe I'll like, totally be a part of you again, and some junk" said Shirley's sense of center as she then kisses Shirley on the cheek. "GRRR..." Shirley starts growling at her sense of center. "Like, too late.", the sense of center said as she floats towards the busted window, escaping Acme Loo as well. Fifi's sense of love tries calming Fifi down by saying, "Do not vorry! Vous vill find true love sooner or later, no?" "Vhat do vous know about love?", Fifi cried, "Vous are just a, 'ow vous say, ghostly appirition! Vous stink! And coming from a skunk, zat is some insult!" Fifi continues crying. "Vous know, zere are lots of fish in zee sea," the ghost said, "...if vous like fish! I, on zee ozer 'and prefer 'andsome skunk 'unks! Au revoir!" Fifi's sense of love then hops towards the broken and busted window and eventually hops through it; thus escaping as well. Hamton and Calamity rushes towards the busted window, fearing that they might lose all the senses forever. "Oh my gosh, girls!", cried Hamton, "I think you all lost your senses!" The girls are then shown in different outfits. Babs has her ears tied in a single bun, wear a bluish green jacket and skirt, a blue shirt, a red bow tie, and some green eyeglasses. Shirley is wearing a more of a trash metal outfit; complete with a mohawklike ponytail hairstyle with her normal bow missing, a spiked black choker, (which is like a wristband for her neck), a spiked black armband on her right arm, some black gloves with spikes on the wrist part of the gloves, a grey shirt that says, "It Bites", some shreded jean short shorts, and some spiked black boots. Shirley is also carrying a mallet in her hand. Fifi looks more like a tragic goth artist in her new attire. Her normal bow is missing, and shes wearing a black sweater. She's also holding a flower, picking off the petals in a depressing manner. "That's absurd, Hamton," said Babs, more monotoned than usual, "You're always exaggerating." "LIKE GOOD FREAKING RIDDANCE!" Shirley yelled, "LIKE BEING CENTERED IS TOTALLY OVERRATED ANYWAY! Shirley then smiles. "Besides, I can like, totally rock this outfit and junk!" "Love is, 'ow vous say, very pointless," said Fifi in a depressed tone, "It vill never be in true bloom for moi." Calamity then holds a sign that shows a picture of sticks in the mud. "You're right Calamity," said Hamton, "They become sticks in the mud." "I don't see anything to laugh at," said Babs as she plays solitaire, "That's the trouble with the world today. Everyone thinks it's one big joke." "Does true love bloom for ozers?", asked Fifi, "Because I do not see anyzing to love." "LIKE, SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!", Shirley replied angerly, "YOU'RE BOTH LIKE, TOTALLY MAKING ME ANGRIER! AND YOU BOTH WON'T LIKE IT LIKE, AT ALL, AND JUNK!" "I'll get your senses back, girls." Hamton said, "Just stay here, and try not to be funny, in love, nor centered." Hamton and Calamity then leave Acme Loo to track down the senses. "The girls without their senses," Hamton said wondering what the future would hold for the girls without their senses, "How serious could it get?" Calamity then shows Hamton a picture of the girls, and their senses together, a second paper with a picture of the senses floating away, and a third picture showing Babs, Shirley, and Fifi in their new looks and attitudes forever. "YEOW!!", Hamton yelled with flipping through the pictures, "You're saying that if we don't get those senses back to them by sundown, Babs will stay a nerd, Shirley will remain angry, and Fifi will remain depressed forever?!", asked Hamton as he gasps at the thought of the girls staying like are now forever. Calamity then puts a graduation cap on Hamton's head, and shakes his right hand with both hands in honor of Hamton getting the picture. Hamton grabs Calamity as they continue to track down the senses. They pass by the Acme Jailhouse, where they see the prisoners inside laughing, in love, and centered. "We must be on the right track," Hamton explained as he and Calamity continue to follow the path. Meanwhile, Babs's sense of humor is bouncing away for them, while Shirley's sense of center floats towards her, while Fifi's sense of love bounces towards them. The senses then see a hospital. Babs's sense of humor then laughs. "Ha ha! This place could use a few laughs!", said Babs's sense of humor as she heads towards the hospital. "Maybe I could like, totally get the patients to find their center, and junk.", replied Shirley's sense of center as she follows Babs's sense of humor. "And I could, 'ow vous say, show some 'andsome 'unks zere some love, no?", Fifi's sense of love asked as she follows the ghosts as well. As they arrive inside the hospital, the senses sees some sick and injured patients waiting for their names to be called. Babs's sense of humor then dresses up like doctor wearing a stephoscope on her head. "Everyone can benefit from a little surgery!", the sense of humor joked mockingly at the patients. "Like, relax fellow patients," Shirley's sense of humor said to the patients, "If you all find your center, you'll all be at peace." "Speaking of piece, any of vous 'andsome 'unks, vant a piece of moi?", asked Fifi's sense of love. "Hold it right there, you nonsenses." Hamton commanded, as the senses look at him and Calamity as they followed the senses inside. "Oops!", replied the senses as they then run away. Calamity and Hamton continues the chase as they follow the senses around the hospital. "Hurry with that thing, Calamity!", Hamton ordered as Calamity sets up a trap for the senses. Meanwhile, the ghosts ran near the door that says "Surgeon's Lounge". "Surgeon's lounge.", said Babs's sense of humor as she looks inside the lounge, noticing the surgeons taking their break. "It's teatime!" the ghost said in a British accent. "Like, totally," said Shirley's sense of center, "Even though we like, can't drink because we're totally senses and junk!" Fifi's sense of love giggles, "Zat is a, 'ow good one, no?" "I'm about to make it better," replied Babs's sense of humor as she writes a "T" inbetween the S and the U in Surgeon's to replace it with Sturgeon's as the lounge is full of sturgeons instead of surgeons. "Sturgeon's lounge!", the sense of humor giggles, "Get it? Sturgeon's! Can I operate or what?" The sense of humor laughs along with the other senses, but then notices a pie. The senses then touch the pie, which has a wire attached to it, but they don't seem to notice it. The wire leads to Hamton and Calamity, who is holding the other end of the wire. "No sense of humor can resist throwing a pie." Hamton told Calamity, who then gets closer to the senses. "Hold it, hog breath," Babs's sense of humor commanded, "One step closer, and you get creamed." "Like, she'll totally do it," replied Shirley's sense of center, "I sense crazy vibes in her." "Oui!", replied Fifi's sense of love, "'ow about getting close to moi instead?", the sense of love asked as she then kisses Hamton's snout. "You all wouldn't dare!", replied Hamton. "Just try me," Babs's sense of humor said as she throws the pie at Hamton's face, but it also causes a net to appear and capture all the senses. "Hey!", Babs's sense of humor said in shock, "What kind of practical joke is this?!" "Like, whatever it is, it's totally not funny." replied Shirley's sense of center. "Oui," replied Fifi's sense of love, "Zis joke stinks!" Calamity then wipes the pie filling off of Hamton's face. "Great job, Calamity," Hamton congratuated Calamity by shaking his hand. "All we have to do now is drag that bag of laughing, love, and centered gas back to Acme Loo." Calamity and Hamton were about to drag them; when suddenly, "Leave the dragging to me!" Babs's sense of humor replied as the senses start running away inside the net while Hamton and Calamity hold on; thus being dragged by the senses in the process. They all then enter the hospital cafeteria. "Hospital food, coming up!", Babs's sense of humor said as the senses then dive into the already prepared hospital food, along with Hamton and Calamity, which resulted in them letting go of the net; which sets the senses free again. "What, before we eat it?" asked Hamton. Babs's sense of humor quickly approaches Hamton and Calamity. "I make the jokes around here, chubbykins!", the sense of humor replied as she sprayed some whipped cream on top of Hamton's head, and kisses his lips. Fifi's sense of love then approaches Hamton. "Do not vorry, mon amour," said the sense of love, "I vill alvays find vour jokes funny, no?" The sense of love then licks the whipped cream off of Hamton's head, kisses his lips, and then, along with the other senses, try to escape. But Calamity was ready for that escape attempt. He grabs a conveniently placed banana, peels the peel off while eating the banana, and throws the banana peel at the feet of all the senses. The senses slip on the banana peel, which slides them into a hospital food cart, which also acts as a cage that finally captures the senses. Calamity and Hamton then pushes the tray carrying all the senses out of the hospital at breakneck speed while heading back to Acme Loo; however, they're running out of time as Hamton notices the evening sky. "Oh no!", cried Hamton, "The sun is setting! Step on it!" Calamity continues pushing the cart as fast as he could. Meanwhile, back at Acme Loo, Babs is watching TV that's tuned to the Wall Street Review while eating a boring sandwich. "Yum. Mayo on white," said Babs, still in her monotoned voice, "Delish." As Babs continues eating her mayo on white sandwich, Shirley is busy destroying Calamity's machine with her mallet in rage, and Fifi is still pulling petals from another flower in a depressing manner. "Love me," Fifi said, "Love me not." Fifi sniffs; when suddenly, Hamton and Calamity arrived at Acme Loo just in time as the food cart crashes through the window. "The brakes, Calamity!", Hamton said, "Where are they?" As Hamton asked the question, the cart crashes into one of the counters, breaking it in the process as the senses return back to their original bodies while Hamton and Calamity crash into a wall with a nasty thud. The girls then magically returned to their normal attires. "Yuck!", Babs yelled while grossed out about eating a mayo on white sandwich. "Like, what am I doing?!" said Shirley in a shocked tone, as the mallet magically disappears from her hands. "Oh 'appy day!", Fifi screamed in joy, "I now feel loved again! I am so 'appy, I zink I might boo hoo." "We made it!" Hamton cheered. "Phew! No more comedy experiments for me," Babs said in an elated tone, "Thanks for bring me back to my senses, guys!" "Like, that goes double for me," Shirley replied. "Merci boucoup, mon amis!", Fifi said hugging Hamton and Calamity. "Aw, it's nothing." replied Hamton, but Calamity didn't think so. He held up a sign that says, "NOTHING?!?!", then faints while falling backwards on the floor. "Was it something I said?", Babs asked as she, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi looked on at Calamity in confusion. Meanwhile, Buster appears in his Rod Serling attire, speaking in his Rod Serling impression, _"Case study of a split hare, loon, and skunk whose pursuit of laughter, peace, and love became an out-of-body experience. The punch line, lesson, and moral: Be happy just being yourself. Words to live by from-"_ Barky Marky suddenly appears barking, which forces Buster to remove his toupeé, and finshes his sentence while backing off. _"...The Acme Acres Zone."_ Buster the dives into the ground creating a hole in the ground, while the toupeé turns into Furrball, who screeches as Barky tackles him and they both fight in a spinning animation. Buster then pops out of the burrow and waves goodbye to the audience.

**First one-shot done, many more to go. Anywho, tell me what you think by posting a review. If you want to request something, post it in a review of Chapter Zero, and I'll post it once I get to it. Until then, see you all later. :)**


	3. Cat and Rat Romance

**Here's a little something involving Furrball and Rhubella Rat. It's requested by a guest, who didn't really give me enough information on how he/she wanted it to play out, mainly for the sake of challenging me to make one. So without further ado, here's something involving the two characters I mentioned.**

**Rated T for some language, mild domestic abuse, cartoon violence, a scene of gambling, and some fluff.**

It begins with Furrball, who has recently got kicked out of a home by a family who hates cats. "And stay out!", yelled the man as he slammed the door. After seeing the door slam shut behind him, Furrball then heads back to the box in an alley in the bad part of Downtown Acme Acres. Sighing in defeat, Furrball was about to get his 40 winks; however, Furrball is about to find out that luck has different plans for him. Right on cue, a bolt of lightning strikes the box Furrball is living in as it starts to rain on him. Screeching in terror, Furrball leaves the box as it catches on fire, and then leaves the alleyway. Furrball looks back, and gets that feeling that he is safe. Just when he thought he felt safe, he ran into a bad crowd of alley cats, while at the same time, unintentionally wrecking their poker game. The lead alley cat then gets angry and yelled, "Wrong time to ruin our damn poker game, pal!" "Yeah! Wrong time to ruin our damn poker game!" said one of the lead alley cat's goons. The lead alley cat then smacks the goon on the back of the head with an open paw. "Shut up, and grab him, you nitwit!", yelled the lead alley cat as Furrball screeches in terror while the goons grab him before he could escape.

The goons were about give Furrball a beating of his life; when suddenly, a female rat appears, and looks the lead alley cat in the eye. The lead alley cat looks back at the rat, then orders the goons to attack her, but she was too quick for them. The rat kicked one of the goons in the chin, which caused him to go up in the air and fall backward to ground. A second goon makes an attempt to take the rat down, but she fought back with such great quickness, you'd miss it if you'd blinked. After knocking out the other goon, the rat then focuses on the lead alley cat. Trembling in fear, the lead alley cat tries to run away; however, the rat manages to grab his tail before he could escape. The rat then spins the lead alley around in circles about five times and threw him out of the alley and into a building; thus knocking him out in the process. After the dust settled, the rat focuses her attention on Furrball. Furrball, after what he had witnessed, started to be afraid of the rat. As Furrball trembled in fear, the rat suddenly smiled him. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?", asked the rat. Still trembling, Furrball nodded and gave her a feint meow. "Don't be afraid," the rat encourages Furrball, "You're in safe hands. My name is Rhubella by the way." Furrball is suddenly getting the feeling that he met Rhubella somewhere before, but doesn't question it. He then writes his name on the ground with obvious bad handwriting and missepelling of his name. "Furrball, huh?" Rhubella asked, "Kinda a funny name for an Acme Loser." Furrball finally figured out that Rhubella is from Perfecto Prep and starts hissing at her. "Is that any way to thank your heroine?" asked Rhubella in a mocking tone, "Guess I should've left you to get beaten up badly by those nasty and disgusting alley cats. No offense." As Rhubella is about to leave Furrball, he then runs up to her and pleaded to go with her by meowing at her in a sad tone. "Well since you put it that way," said Rhubella, "Okay, how about I take you out to dinner at Weenie Burger. My treat." Furrball happily accepted the offer, and the two start to go out on their very first dinner date.

After mintues of arriving to Weenie Burger, ordering the food, getting their drinks, finding their table, and waiting for their food, the food arrives, and they start eating. As they eat, Rhubella starts to cry. Furrball lets out a concerned meow as if he were to ask, 'What's wrong?". Rhubella replied, "It's nothing, really.", Rhubella sniffed as she is still crying, which signals Furrball to assume that Rhubella is lying. "No seriously, it's nothing," replied Rhubella again as Furrball gave her a stern look. "Okay, I lied. There is something wrong," Rhubella said in a defeated tone, "My boyfriend, Roderick, he-" Rhubella then sniffs as she continues crying, "...he slapped me!" Furrball is shocked to have heard it, and gave her the look as if he doesn't believe her. "It's true!", Rhubella said in a sad yet angry tone, "I remember it as if it were a flashback. It all started when Roderick and I had our third date" The scene then flashes back to three hours ago in Perfecto as Rhubella explained why Roderick slapped her. _We were on our way to my house in Perfecto after our third date. As we entered the front porch of house, we were about to kiss, but Roderick had other plans. __"Say Ruby, I've been thinking," Roderick said, "We've dated three times already. How about we take our relationship to the next level?" I then see Roddy put his hand in his pocket, digging for something, but nothing could've prepared me for what he has taken out of his pocket. It was a condom. I then backed away a bit. "Uh, Roddy?", I asked sheepishly, "Don't you think we could slow down a little?" "Why not?" asked Roddy in a frustrated tone, "Because I don't think I'm ready for this!" I replied, but then I saw Roderick's frustration turn into anger. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Ruby!", Roderick yelled as he attempted to grab me. I dodged the attempt, then tried to run inside my house, but he managed to grab my arm and pulled me towards his lips. I slapped him, trying to escape, but he slapped me back. Roderick then froze as saw the tears in my eyes. That's when I took my opportunity to run away. "Ruby wait!" I heard Roddy yell, but I didn't listen. After I escaped Roddy, I decided to work out at the gym to toughen myself up. That's how I was able save you from those mean alley cats. _ The flashback ended. "I still don't feel safe from Roddy after what happened," said Rhubella, "Now I just need a place to lay low for a while." Furrball knows that Rhubella might need to face Roderick again, but for now, he'll try his best to provide her with a place to hide. After they finished their dinner at Weenie Burger, Furrball holds Rhubella's hand as they leave the fast food restaurant. After minutes of walking to the alley Furrball lives in, they lay down together inside Furrball's box. Rhubella cuddles fur to thank him for giving her a place to lay low from her soon to be ex-boyfriend, Roderick Rat. "You really are a true friend, Furrball," said Rhubella as she continued to cuddle him. "Hell, I might even consider you to be my next boyfriend if you want." Furrball was stunned to hear that. His heart started skipping a beat, but he'd do anything to repay Rhubella for saving him. Furrball cuddles back, and nodded to Rhubella, which implies that he is willing to accept Rhubella as his girlfriend. "You mean," Rhubella asked, "you will?" Furrball nodded again. "That's great!", Rhubella said happily, "You won't regret this, but let's keep our newfound relationship a secret, okay?" Furrball nodded in agreement as they then cuddle each other again. "Goodnight, Furrball." Rhubella yawned as she the falls asleep with her head of Furrball's belly. "Meow!", replied Furrball as he falls asleep himself. They all rest night away as the rain continues to fall.

**Well, the origin of Rhubella x Furrball may not be glamorous, but it's a start to say the least. I may create a part two to this later, but for now, I plan on doing my first M-rated one-shot. I won't tell you what content it'll have in store yet, but I will tell you that it will be a HCHavenBunny original. Hope you're all looking forward to that. Anyway, tell me what you all think of this chapter. And to the guest that requested it, I hope it's to your liking. Until then, see you all on the next chapter. Cheers!**


	4. The Comedic Roast of Babs Bunny Part 1

**Well, here it is. The first official M-Rated one shot of this series. Unfortunately for all you lemon lovers out there, this won't be the first lemon fic. It's the roast of a certain pink rabbit who must endure insult after insult from her closest friends, enemies, and a family member. Don't worry, in this arc, which I plan to turn this into, Babs will dish out some roasts of her own in the finale. For now, enjoy!**

**Rated M for vulgar language, sexual innuendos and references, and mature humor.**

Everyone is prepared for this. The roasters are here, and consist of Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J Pig, Shirley McLoon, Fifi La Fume, Gogo Dodo, Dizzy Devil, Montana Max, Elmyra Duff, Roderick and Rhubella Rat (no relation), and Angela Bunny. (Babs's mean cousin.) The stage is set as the host of the Roast of Babs Bunny, Blink Winkleman, makes his appearance on stage. "Thank you, Ladies and gentlemen," said Blink, "Now, let me introduce to you guys to the roastee for tonight! The pink bunny with the cutest toes that smells like athelete's foot fungus! The one, the only, thank goodness, Babs Bunny!" Babs Bunny arrives from stage right, waving to her fans as she walks to the throne and sits down gracefully. "You know," said Blink, "I've only known Babs very briefly when I became a crooked gameshow host on Win, Lose or Kerplowee after accepting a bribe from Montana Max." Montana Max laughs since he knew it was true. Babs giggled a little as well, reminensing on how she and Buster got back at Monty for rigging the gameshow to his favor. Plucky just smiled, while unamused by the fact that he got kerplowieed twice in that cartoon. "It was all going well too until Buster grabbed me with a cane, put me in the closet, stripped me half naked, tied me up, and stole my toupeé." The crowd laughs, along with the roasters and Babs herself, though Buster did laugh the loudest. "Speaking of Buster Bunny," continued Blink, "He'll be the first to roast Babs tonight, as he doesn't become roast rabbit once Babs is through with him!" Everyone laughed again, but this time Babs laughed the loudest. "Ladies and gentlemen," continued Blink, "The rabbit successor to Bugs, especially when it comes to dressing in drag, Buster Bunny! The audience cheers and applauds Buster as he makes his way to the podium. "Thank you! Thank you!", Buster said as the audience starts to quiet down. "Let me be the first to say, that I'll be fucking the roastee after the show." Everyone, especially Babs, laughs knowing that it's true. "Where to begin?" joked Buster, "I know, The Looney Beginning where we were first drawn, especially considering that the animator made me look like a fucking goofball before I actually met Babs!" Everyone laughed as the camera focuses on the shot of the animator from The Looney Beginning laughing from within the audience, then focuses back on Buster. "But when the animator drew Babs for the first time," Buster continued, "I was shocked to realize that my co-star happens to a fucking girl!" The crowd laughs at that remark, as Babs just shook her head smiling. "At least she was smart," Buster continued, "Or as I should say, more of a smart ass enough to mock me by saying, 'Welcome to the 90's.'" As Buster said what Babs said in his best Babs Bunny impression, everyone laughed, including Babs, who thought Buster's impression of her is cute. "Then we met Hamton," Buster continued, "Such a noble pig for a guy who has low self esteem." Hamton laugh as Buster continues to roast him. "Don't worry Hamton," Buster joked, "This isn't going be a literal pig roasting, but I do suggest you get a tan! Your pink complection desperately needs it!" Hamton laughs again. "Speaking of roasts," Buster continued, "Plucky, Hamton and I almost literally got roasted by a nutty dodo named Gogo!" Gogo laughs, turning into a nut. "Of course while we we're cooking in that pot," Buster continued, "We heard a voice that said, 'Where's my dinner?!'," the crowd laughs along with Babs, hearing Buster did yet another impression of Babs, "I didn't know it was Babs at first, but when we arrived, while still in the pot to the Wackyland Royal Chamber, we saw Babs, The Fucking Queen of Wackyland, sit on her throne. Much like she is right now!" Everyone laughs, including Babs and Gogo as they laughed the loudest. "But my all time favorite moment with Babsy was during summer vacation in 1991," Buster said, "...when I squirted Babsy with a water, and sent her ass flying into space!" Everyone laughed, though Babs only let out slight chuckle when she heard Buster mention that summer vacation. "Still it was a very eventful summer for us," Buster said, "Even though I squirted Babsy so many times throughout the vacation!" More laughter is heard. "But the one person who had it worse than we did," Buster continued, "Old Pluckface here!" Plucky chuckled, "He got flatten by Hamton's uncle Stinky's ass so many fucking times, you can actually see the pain in Plucky's face!" Plucky chuckle as he wondered how Buster knew all that. "I saw the movie, Pluckface," Buster responded to Plucky's confused look. "Anyway, back to Babsy," Buster continued, "She did get me back for all the times I soaked her ass during our vacation, by dumping cold water on me! Damn was I fucking soaked!" The crowd laughs, including Babs since she remembered everything that happened during that summer. "And Babsy still couldn't fucking help herself!", Buster joked, "She has no self control, she doesn't know her brakes from the gas in her ass!" Everyone laughed. "Oh, but I felt it, and not just in my fucking nostrills either!" Buster joked, "I felt it on my cock too, but damn did it feel so fucking good to know that Babs's ass belongs to me!" Everyone laughs again, and Buster noticed Gogo using the canned laughter. "I see you, Gogo!", Buster said in casual tone, "and you're right. My roast to Babs is so funny, even canned laughter has to laugh at some point!" The laughs continues as the crowd starts chanting for one more story of Buster's moment's with Babs. "Okay," Buster replied, "One more story." The crowd cheered, as even Gogo used his canned cheers, "Spring Break, 1994," Buster said in his best Sherriff John Bunnel impression, "We were dancing, as I felt more pressure on my foot!" Buster pauses a bit, and then speaks in his normal voice. "Turns out it was Babs's big fucking feet crushing my fucking big foot!" The crowd wooed. "Easy pervs!" Buster mocked the crowd, "This isn't a fucking foot fetish story!" The crowd laughs. "Anyway, when I told Babs she was standing on my foot, she yelled," Buster said as he changes his voice to his best Babs Bunny impression, " 'Buster, you are the-'," Buster goes back to his normal voice, "and that's all I could till Elmyra interupted by yelling the word 'BUNNY!' " The crowd laughs, including Elmyra who's laugh overpowered the crowd's laughter. "I'll let Babs tell you what she was going to say to me in her roast to all of us." Buster finished, "So stay tuned, toonsters! You know it'll be great when Babsy starts doing roasting!" The crowd laughs and cheers at the same time. "Thank you!" Buster said as he heads back to his seat as the scene transitions to the coming up promo. "Coming up next," the Announcer said, "Plucky will give Babs the roast she'll never forget! And later, Elmyra shares her love for Babs. Stay tuned after these messages"

**Well, that was a roast to remember. I do apologize for the repetitive crowd shenanigans, but that's all part of what a roast is about. Anyway, tell me what you think. And I'll see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Internet is for Porn TTA

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm back now, so there's no need to worry. Anyway, I have watched Avenue Q sing "The Internet is for Porn", and they inspired me to make this one shot. Also, it's going to be in more of a play format, because Avenue Q sings this song in a form of a play. Of course, I own nothing. TTA is owned by Amblin Entertainment/Warner Bros, and "The Internet is for Porn" is owned by Avenue Q. Enjoy!**

**Rated M for Explicit Language and Crude/Sexual Humor**

Babs: *leaving Acme Loo* Finally! *looks at the camera* Oh, hiyee! Bugs has allowed me to teach a class for the first time. And I'm going to teach something relevant! Something modern! *a lightbulb appears over Babs's head* The internet! *walks towards Dizzy's Cave* The internet is really, really great!

Dizzy: *pops out of his cave* For porn! *quickly disappears*

Babs: Huh? *looks at Dizzy's cave, shrugs, then continues walking and singing* I got a fast connection, so I don't have to wait!

Dizzy: *appears again* For porn!

Babs: There's always some new site.

Dizzy: For porn!

Babs: *facepalms*I browse all day and night.

Dizzy: For porn!

Babs: *getting angrier* It's like I'm searching in the speed of light!

Dizzy: For porn!

Babs: Dizzy!

Dizzy: The internet is for porn!

Babs: Dizzy!!!

Dizzy: The internet is for porn!

Babs: What are you doing?!

Dizzy: Why you think the net was for? Porn! Porn! Porn!

Babs: Dizzy!!!

Dizzy: Oh, hiya toots!

Babs: You are ruining my song!

Dizzy: Oh! Dizzy sorry! Me no mean to!

Babs: Well if you don't mind, please be quiet so I can finish?

Dizzy: Dizzy no talkie!

Babs: Good! *clears throat* I'm glad we have this new technology!

Dizzy: For porn... *realizes he said it and covers his mouth*

Babs: Which gives us untold opportunity!

Dizzy: For por- Oops! Sorry! *covers his mouth again*

Babs: *facepalms* Right from your own desktop.

Dizzy: For- *covers his mouth yet again*

Babs: You can research, browse, and shop.

Dizzy: *struggles to keep his mouth shut*

Babs: *getting even angrier* Until you have enough and are ready to stop!!

Dizzy: FOR PORN!!!

Babs: Dizzy!

Dizzy: The internet is for porn!

Babs: Noooo!

Dizzy: The internet is for porn!

Babs: Dizzy!

Dizzy: Me up all night for honking Dizzy horn for porn, porn, porn! Porn! Porn! Porn!

Babs: That's gross! You're a pervert!

Dizzy: Sticks and stones, toots!

Babs: No really! You're a pervert! Normal beings don't sit at home looking up porn on the internet!

Dizzy: Oh?

Babs: What?

Dizzy: You be having no idea, Babs! Ready, normal beings?

Monty: Ready!

Plucky: Ready!

Hamton: Ready!

Buster: Ready!

Dizzy: Let Dizzy hear it!

Guys: The internet is for porn!

Buster: Sorry, Babsy.

Guys: The internet is for porn!

Buster: I masterbate!

Dizzy: All the guys unzip their flies for porn, porn porn!

Babs: The internet is not for porn!

Guys: Porn! Porn-

Babs: HOLD ON A SECOND!!!

Dizzy: What?!

Babs: Well, I happen to know for a fact that you, Monty, check your portfolio, and trade stocks online.

Monty: That's correct.

Babs: And Plucky, you buy stuff on Acmezon.

Plucky: Sure.

Babs: And Hamton, you sell your possessions on eBay.

Hamton: Yes I do.

Babs: And Buster, you sent me that sweet online birthday card.

Buster: That's true!

Dizzy: Oh, but Babs, what for you think they do after, hmm?

Buster: *shy* ...yeah.

Babs: EEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!

Guys: The internet is for porn!

Babs: Gross!

Guys: The internet is for porn!

Babs: I hate porn!

Dizzy: Grab your dick and double click for-

Babs: I hate you men!

Guys: ...porn, porn, porn!

Babs: I'm leaving! *starts to leave*

Guys: Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn!

Babs: I hate the internet!

Guys: Porn! Porn! Porn! Porn!

Dizzy: The internet is for

Guys, except Dizzy: Internet is for

Guys: Internet is for PORN!

Dizzy: YEAH!

Babs: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

**Phew! Glad I got that out of way. So, what do you think of this oneshot tribute to Avenue Q? Feel free to roast it, or toast it. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 5: Buster's Nightmare

**Chapter 5: Buster's Nightmare**

**Here's an idea from a very stupid video I watched on YouTube that involved Sonic waking up from one nightmare to another. The only difference is the characters, but other than that, it's kinda the same idea, but with more nightmares involving Buster. Enjoy.**

**Rated M for Strong Language, Implied Sex (Some Involving Yaoi), Some Nudity, Some Flirtacious Dialogue, and Mature Humor**

After a looney battle against Montana Max, Buster and Hamton were celebrating their victory. "Thanks for saving my ass, Buster.", said Hamton while panting. "No problemo, Hammy.", replied Buster as he relaxes on a bench near the fountain. "I knew you have had it in you to defeat Monty," said Hamton, "You were amazing." "That's not all I can do," Buster replied, "I can do things that I know you'll enjoy." "Really?" Hamton asked, "Yeah." Buster replied, "Yeah?", Hamton asked, "Yeah." Buster replied again, "Yeah?" Hamton asked again, except this time in a softer voice. "Yeah." Buster replied once again as softy as Hamton, "Yeah?" Hamton asked softly again, but is about to kiss Buster. "Yeah." Buster whispered as he's about to return the kiss. However, all of sudden, Buster wakes up in bed screaming, "AHHHHHHH! Wow! This is totally awkward! What a nightmare!" "Like, Buster, my love," a nude Shirley said in a worried tone, "Are you alright?" Buster then sees Shirley, realizing they're both naked, Buster screams yet again. "WOAHHHHHHHH-" Buster wakes up in another bed screaming, "AHHHHHHH! This is definitely weird as fuck! What a nightmare!" "What's wrong, my love?" asked a naked Plucky to Buster, who is still naked. Buster screamed yet again, "WOAHHHHHHH-", Again, Buster wakes up in another bed screaming, "AHHHHHHHHH! This is beyond fucked up, man! What a nightmare!" "Duh! Don't hate me, cause I'm beautiful!" replied a naked Ralph the Guard. Buster just facepalmed seeing Ralph in bed with him, and then wakes up in another bed. "Woah! That was... ...interesting!" "Buster my love, what's wrong?" a naked Roderick asked. "OH MY GOD!," Buster shrieked in fear, and then wakes up again, but this time in a box, "Ahhhhh! Another nightmare!" exclaimed Buster, "And why am I in a box all of a sudden?" Furrball then meows at Buster, and they both screamed. Buster wakes up once again in a nest. Woah! This is starting to become monotonous!" "Nope nope nope," replied Concord Condor, "You awe not wookin' too wew, my wove!" "OH GOD DAMNIT, NOT AGAIN!" Buster screamed moreso in anger than in fear! "Buster!", said a familiar voice, "Buster, wake up!" Buster wakes up once again, panting after all the intense nightmares he had. "Babs?" Buster asked, "Is it all over?" "Yes," replied Babs, "Your nightmares are now over." "Oui!" said a familiar voice, which then reveals to be Fifi, "I zink it is, 'ow vous say, time for us to 'elp vous get vour mind off your nightmares, no?" "I must be dreaming again." Buster said, "Nope, it's real," replied Babs, "...and to prove it." Babs then pinches Buster. "Ow!" exclaimed Buster, " Guess you're right, Babsy. And I think I know just how to get my mind off these nightmares." They all giggled, and started kissing each other, getting ready for some intense lovemaking.

**Wow! I can literally feel the emotion of Buster while writing this. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. I might plan on writing a lemony sequel to this later. For now, feel free to roast it, or toast it. See you guys next chapter! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 6: C&R Romance P2: College Days

Chapter 6: Cat and Rat Romance Part 2: College Days

**Greetings, toonsters! My last one shot was rated M, and also a HavenBunny original. The next one shot, won't be either of those things. It is a request by wolfbird47, who suggested I continue the Furrball x Rhubella arc. However, since I plan to take a break from any M-rated oneshots for a while, there won't be a lemon involving the two, at least not yet. So without further ado, enjoy the continued romance.**

**Rated T for some fluff, an intense make out session, use of cigarettes, mild language, and sone flirtacious dialogue.**

After graduating from their respectivr schools, Furrball and Rhubella decided to take their education to the next level. They applied at a university that's a few miles away from Acme Looniversity, called Acme Tech. They were later accepted to Acme Tech after Rhubella's parents paid fully for both Furrball's and Rhubella's education, as well as their dorm room. Acme Tech is a coed college, so guys and girls can share dorm rooms together. While Furrball and Rhubella unpack their belongings in their dorm room, Rhubella starts voicing her excitement to Furrball. "I can't believe that we're both going to the same college together, Furrball," Rhubella said with glee, "It's going to be huge step for both us." "Meow!" Furrball said in agreement. "And best of all, Roderick can't get anywhere near us, thanks to this restraining order," said Rhubella, "I swear, he's got some damn problems. Especially when he tried to beat me up at my graduation at Perfecto Prep." Furrbsll meowed in agreement once again, and they then share a kiss togther. "We still need to get you to speak perfect English," said Rhubella, "But I think I can help you with it." Furrball simply nodded, knoeing that he has to speak fluent English in order to get by in Acme Tech. "But first, I need a cigarette," Rhubella said, "All this unpacking has increased my nicotine craving." Rhubella then heads outside to the designated smoking area of Acme Tech. She gets out her pack of cigarettes, grabs one cigarette, gets out her lighter, lights the cigarette, and started to smoke it. Rhubella has quit smoking cigarettes before, after that stunt Babs pulled on Roderick and herself when they were still dating; however, Roderick and Rhubella both relapsed after they inhaled the smoke from Danforth and Margot's smoking habits. Rhubella has regretted that relapse, but did not have the courage to quit again. After finishing her cigarette, exstinguishing it, and tossing it in cigarette bin, Rhubella headed back to her and Furrball's dorm room, so she xould teach him how to speak fluent English. "Okay Furrball, are you ready to learn how to speak English more fluently?", asked Rhubella. Furrball replied with a meow and a nod. He is determined to learn, and no matter how tough the lessons got for him, he never gave up. There are some moments where Furrball keeps struggling to speak out certain words and phrases to the point where Rhubella needed to take frequent cigarette breaks to calm herself down, and later, slowly, but surely teaches almost everything Furrball needs to know. After hours of teaching and learning, Furrball has finally done it. "I'm doing it," said Furrball, "I'm finally doing it!" "Congrats Furrball," Rhubella replied in a cheerful tone. They both kiss each other in celebration. They both continued kissing as they fall to the bed. Furrball starts cuddling Rhubella after they land on the bed Rhubella cuddled back and the two continued making out in a heat of passion. As Furrball was about to remove Rhubella's shirt, Rhubella managed to stop him from doing so. "Not yet, my love," Rhubella said to Furrball, "I want to have sex with you after we're married. And we're not at that level yet." Furrball complied to Rhubella's wishes and the make out session continues. They both whisper sweet talk in each other's ears as they cuddle each other. "I love you so much, Rhubella," whispered Furrball, "I am willing to do anything to keep you happy." "I love you too, Furrball," replied Rhubella in her soft whispery voice, "And you've already done enough to earn my love. Let's just enjoy this moment while it lasts." Furrball nodded and continued to make out with Rhubella. After a long, passionate make out thst lasted for hours, and hours, night has fallen. They're both tuckered out, and fell asleep at the very same time. Tomorrow is another day for them, and they are both willing to pursue their majors to the best of their abilities.

**That was nice warm up for me for in case I do any future lemons. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story, especially you wolfbird47. Remember, I'll only accept requests made in the Chapter Zero reviews or PMs. If you post your request on the wrong chapter, it will be immediately rejected. Also, feel free to give me more information about what you wanted to read in your request. For example, if you want a lemon scene in it, just say so, and I'll be happy to put one in it. But remember the rules that I posted on Chapter Zero as well. Go back there if you want to read them, because I won't repeat them. Also also, keep in mind that rules are subject to change. I may add some new rules on Chapter Zero, so be on the look out for that. See you all next chapter. Until then, cheers!**


	8. Chapter 7: Buster's Dream Come True

**Chapter 7: Buster's Dream Come True**

**Ah yes! Now comes the sequel to Buster's Nightmare, and it gets really hot. So, enjoy the very steamy and lemony oneshot.**

**Rated M for Strong Sexual Content throughout (some of it involving Yuri), Nudity, and Strong Languag****e**

_Previously on Tiny Toons Oneshots:_

_"Buster, wake up!" Buster wakes up, panting after all the intense nightmares he had. "Babs?" Buster asked, "Is it all over?" "Yes," replied Babs, "Your nightmares are now over." "Oui!" said a familiar voice, which then reveals to be Fifi, "I zink it is, 'ow vous say, time for us to 'elp vous get vour mind off your nightmares, no?" "I must be dreaming again." Buster said, "Nope, it's real," replied Babs, "...and to prove it." Babs then pinches Buster. "Ow!" exclaimed Buster, " Guess you're right, Babsy. And I think I know just how to get my mind off these nightmares." They all giggled, and started kissing each other, getting ready for some intense lovemaking._

_...and now the conclusion._

Buster, Babs, and Fifi continues kissing each other passionately. They are already naked, since they have just woken up since Buster's loud screaming from his earlier nightmare. As the bunnies and skunkette continue their kissing, Buster starts groping both of the girls' tender breasts. Fifi and Babs moaned in pleasure as Buster continues groping their breasts. Babs then gets the naughty idea in her mind after noticing Buster's hard 6 inch dick. Babs moved her head close enough to Buster's dick, get her mouth around it, and starts sucking on it vigorously. Buster moans as Babs does so, while French kissing Fifi at the very same time. Fifi, noticing that Babs is sucking on Buster's dick, decided to sieze the opportunity to give Babs's pussy a licking. She starts moving towards Babs from behind, gets close enough to her pussy, and starts licking it. "Mmph!!", Babs moaned as Fifi is licking her pussy continously, while she is having taste of Buster's dick. They all continued moaning in pleasure. Buster is about ready to release his load at any moment, but is determined to last long enough for both of them to cum at the very same time. A few minutes later, it's about to happen. "Oh fuck!", Buster scream in ecstasy, "I'm about to burst, Babs!" Babs gives Buster the thumbs up as he then releases his load in Babs's mouth. However, at the same time, Babs moaned really loud as she starts releasing her juices on Fifi's face. Fifi stops licking Babs's pussy, and licks her juices from off her face. "Mmm," Fifi said in a sexy tone, "Vous are, 'ow vous say, very tasty, no?" "Thank you," replied Babs, "I can't wait to return the favor to you." "Vell, vous can start returning zee favor vight now, no?" Fifi replied by spreading her legs wide enough to expose her pussy. "I'm game." said Babs as she moves her head close enough to Fifi's pussy and starts giving it a good lick in return. "Ah!!" Fifi moaned orgasmically as Babs keeps licking her down there. While Babs keeps pleasuring Fifi's tunnel with her tongue, Buster gets an even harder erection than he did before, and notices Babs's ass and pussy exposed. He licks his finger, and starts inserting inside Babs's ass to give it enough lubrication. Babs moaned as she felt Buster's wet finger moving in and out of her ass. After Buster finishes putting enough lubrication inside Babs's ass, he slides his finger out, and slowly inserts his member inside her backdoor. Babs moaned in pleasure, as Buster starts to thrust slowly and repeatedly in her ass, which then prompted her to lick Fifi's pussy even faster and more vigorously than before. "Ah! Yes! Ah! Ah!", Fifi moaned even louder in ecstasy. "Ah yes, Buster!" Babs moaned, "Keep fucking my ass!" Buster decided to increase his thrusting pace. Babs moaned even louder in greater pleasure than before as she continues licking Fifi's pussy. "Ah!", Fifi moaned as her pussy couldn't take much more of Babs's tongue, "I am, 'ow vous say, about to burst!" Fifi did what she said she's doing, and released her juices all over Babs's face. Babs attempts to lick Fifi's juices off her face, but has a difficult time doing so, because of her moaning while Buster is fucking her tight ass. "Oh Babsy," Buster moaned, "I about to-" "Ah! Pull out!", moaned Babs as she interupted what Buster is saying, "Release it all over us!" Buster did what his girlfriend said, pulled his dick out of Babs's ass, and sprayed his load all over both girls. Afterward, the girls starts licking the jizz off of each other's bodies while Buster watched. While they did so, the girls sped up Buster's erection by rubbing his dick with their paws. After Buster got his erection back once again, Babs got on top of Fifi, and they started French kissing each other. Their tongues battling for dominance, as Buster gets the idea of what the girls wanted him to do next. Buster slides his dick between both girls' pussies, thrusting between them over and over as Fifi and Babs moaned in pleasure while kissing each other's lips. "Oh yes!", Buster moaned, "This feels really fucking good, girls!" He starts picking up the pace, feeling his dick sliding inbetween both girls' pussies as they all moan louder. Soon enough, they are all about to reach their climax. Their private areas can't take much more as they all release their loads at the same time. After that was over, they all decided to clean each other up, starting off with the girls licking Buster's dick clean. Buster returned the favor by licking the girls all over, including their pussies. After minutes of cleaning each up with their tongues, they decided to take a break from their lovemaking, and starts to relax on the bed. "That was the best threesome ever," Buster said while panting from the intense love making. "Best threesome so far," Babs replied while also panting. Fifi giggled, knowing that there will be more to come in the future as they all take their well earned rest.

**Phew! I'm going to be taking a shower after that one. Anyway, I finally got my first lemon done and over with. What do you all think of it? Roast it, or toast it. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
